It is known that, in some turboprops, the outlet of the hot gas flow generated by the nozzle has, within said turboprop, a duct which extends downwardly from the nozzle and through which said hot gases flow. Such duct is generally tilted at an angle of 15 to 20 degrees with respect to the horizontal and enables a portion of the residual thrust of the turboprop to be recovered.